Anything
by Kristine4
Summary: Rogue offers Logan "Anything" for a ride.


Title: Anything

Author: Kristine

E-Mail:

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Marvel and not I.

Feedback: Would be lovely:)

Pairing: Logan/Marie.

Bath item: Towel.

Thanks: to SJ and Jenn for the beta and for not running away screaming after reading this:)

Notes: Written for edanielrya for the Bubbleficathon

( ). I'll apologize in advance as I know this is most likely not what she was looking for. It seems that no matter what I write, my Logan always ends up a bit dark. Well, this time is no exception. As I began writing this fic, I noticed that it was beginning to have a similar theme as an earlier fic that I had abandoned, so I decided to incorporate bits and pieces of the two together and ended up with this. Enjoy:)

Warning: Darkishness ahead.

Additional Notes: My bad. I forgot to add this part when I originally started to post this story. I'd like to note that the major inspirations for this story came after I read "Pretending"

( ) by Terri. I really liked that fic, but I wondered what a broken hearted Logan would do under the same circumstances. Would he still come out of it with his honor intact? In my world, the answer is no...LoL

I'd also like to note that a part of the "oral" scene was greatly influenced by Azurine's "Spray Evenly Until Damp" ( ) fic. One line just stood out as really erotic and I just had to use it here. It just seemed to fit perfectly for my not-so-nice Logan.

So I'd like to take this opportunity to say Thank You to these ladies for writing such incredible stories and that I hope they'll write us some more soon:)

Marie stood under the showerhead, just letting the water run over and down her body, washing away the grime that had accumulated from days of being on the road. The hot water felt heavenly and she wished that she could just stay right where she was indefinitely. She was not looking forward to what fate awaited her on the other side of the door. Tears stung her eyes and she mentally chastised herself for being a silly child. Anything was better than freezing to death out on the open road, even giving herself to a complete stranger for the night. At least she was warm, her belly was relatively full and she would have a soft bed to sleep in tonight. She tried not to linger on the thought that she would not be alone in that bed.

flashback

"What the hell are you doing?"

Marie jumped at the sound of a harsh voice, her brown eyes scanning wildly for the source. Her eyes grew even larger as she faced the owner of the voice, intimidated by his mere presence. She cast her face downward and before she had the chance to reply, the man once again spoke. "Well? Speak up girl." The tone of his voice conveyed his irritation and impatience so Marie quickly gathered her courage to answer.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride," she said in a soft voice.

The man merely glared at her before grabbing her by an arm and hauling her out of trailer roughly. "Get out."

Marie realized that she had no idea where they were. Her last recollection of her whereabouts being when she had stowed away in the trailer she was presently being manhandled from. She was beyond tired, having spent much of the day putting distance between her and men who had seemed to think that her sole purpose on this earth was for them to experiment on and abuse. She vaguely recalled running through some woods before coming across a small town and climbing into the back of a trailer. Once she had settled herself into a somewhat comfortable position, she had promptly fallen asleep. Looking around her, Marie noted that the town was no longer in sight. She mentally went through any options she could think of, be she had no money, nothing of value to offer him as payment. She stole a glance at him and noticed that he appeared to be looking her over in a manner that made her feel like she was on display. She took in the almost hungry expression on his face and she stiffened as realized just why he was looking at her like was an all you can eat buffet. She cast her eyes downward again as thoughts began racing through her mind.

She was a virgin. Marie had sense enough to know that she was lucky to have remained intact for as long as she had already. She'd been on the road for months before being captured and from the sounds that would filter to her cell at night; she knew she was extremely fortunate not to have been raped in the lab. They had been coming for her though, that much she knew. The scientists had been most pleased when they had created the slim metal collar that could control a mutant's "gift". She remembered vividly being strapped to a cold table while a gloved technician snapped the collar around her neck, effectively rendering her powerless.

Marie shook her head, clearing her mind of such thoughts. She was lucky and she knew it. She also knew that she was standing, barefoot, on a snowy road in the middle of nowhere. She was tired and hungry and she also was beginning to shake with cold, the only clothing she had on being the issued hospital scrubs she had received in the lab and the thin blanket she had grabbed from the bed. She was rational enough to know that she wouldn't survive for long if left here. Her decision made, she called out to him as he made his way toward the open door of his truck.

"Mister, wait! Please. I - I really need a ride." She glanced away from him. "I'll do - I'll do anything. Anything." She said it in a rush, as though she feared her courage would flee her at any second.

end flashback

The water was cooling so Marie reluctantly turned the shower off. She had experienced more coldness than she cared to this past month already. She stepped out of the shower, water flying everywhere as she reached for a towel and began to vigorously dry herself off. She toweled her hair, removing any excess water and when she tossed her hair back, she caught a glimpse of herself in the tiny mirror that hung above the sink. She stared at herself, the thought that the next time she looked in a mirror she would officially be a woman flitted through her head. She shook her head as if to shake the thought from her mind and looked around for another towel, the one in her hand having become to wet to be of anymore use. Finding one a shelf above the towel rungs, she wrapped it around her body. The dingy white towel barely fit around her small frame and was only long enough to cover her to mid thigh. She had not thought to ask to borrow something clean to wear, the thought of being clean had caused all other thoughts to flee. The idea of putting her filthy scrubs back on was not something she wished to entertain. She had no choice but to exit the bathroom as she was. She sighed, thinking to herself that is was best to just get it over and done with. Placing a shaking hand on the doorknob, she opened the door and found herself staring at a bare chest.

Logan could hear the muffled sound of water running behind the door that he stood in front of. He eyed the shabby looking piece of wood with impatience. Just knowing that the girl who had stowed away in his trailer was, at the moment, naked and wet was enough to make his jeans begin to feel uncomfortably tight. Without conscious thought, he reached down and adjusted himself, his eyes closing briefly at the sensations and he let out a curse under his breath. He had already rid himself of his jacket, shirt, and his boots were currently lying in a haphazard heap somewhere near the wall.

flashback

"I'll do - I'll do anything. Anything."

Logan growled before he could stop himself. It had been far too long since he'd had a woman and he seriously considered her plea briefly before the reality of her words struck him. "You shouldn't make offers like that to a man like me, little girl. Specially when you won't make good on it."

"I won't. I won't back out. I - I promise," she said quickly and he could hear the desperation in her voice.

Logan gave her a faint nod. "Anything huh?" he said as he looked her over again. Her offer of "anything" was tempting and his mind worked quickly through the pros and cons of the situation. She looked young, but not so young as to not know what she was getting herself into. She was pretty; he could see that even through the dirt and filth that marred her face. Long dark hair that he could visualize sinking his hands into. Perky looking breasts that were clearly outlined in the flimsy top she was wearing. The girl was polar opposite from the red head he was currently in Canada to forget. The only cons he could think of were that he would have to clothe and feed her. He firmly pushed aside the thoughts of what taking her up on her offer would do to his sense of honor. He considered himself to be an honorable man, but what had his honor gained for him? Certainly not the one woman he could ever remember being in love with.

He had come to terms with the realization that he would never possess Jean Grey. She would never leave Scott, had never even seriously entertained the idea of leaving Scott, Logan realized. She was best forgotten, but it was to say than actually do. He was tired of being honorable, tired of being alone. He wanted a warm body lying next to him when he woke in the mornings. He stared at the dark haired girl in front of him and thoughts of possessing her, claiming and making her his own began to take shape in his mind.

"Anything," she said. Her eyes were cast down, but he could see the blush staining her cheeks making her implications perfectly clear.

He licked his lips without even realizing it. "Got yourself a deal, girl."

end flashback

His head snapped up as he realized the water had finally quit running. He could hear the shower door being pulled open, could hear the drops of water hit the floor as she stepped out of the shower. He could just imagine what she looked like at that moment, the mental image enough to make him thrust his hips slightly. He licked his lips as he imagined rivulets of water running down her bare skin and he wished fervently that he was in the room with her to lick the droplets off. With a groan, he pulled at his belt, the huge buckle barely fitting in his large palm, and with practiced ease he undid it. He'd give her a few more minutes to come out and then he was barging in to take what was owed to him.

No sooner had that thought fully formed, when the door opened, humid air hitting him in a rush, but he took no notice. His full attention was on the girl standing before him, the tiny towel that she held tightly around her body not leaving much to the imagination. He leaned towards her and annoyance flashed through him when she shied away. He grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't think your gonna back out on me now, kid," he said through clenched teeth. He tipped her chin up further and ran his tongue down her neck, catching the slim metal collar in his teeth and giving it a tug. She jerked, but made no further move to escape. "Good girl," he murmured, and stepping away from her, he made his to the bed. "Hope you got yourself enough sleep on the way here, cos' you won't be gettin' much tonight."

flashback

Logan looked away from the road to steal a glance at the sleeping girl in his passenger seat. He noted that she was a tiny thing that appeared younger than the age she claimed to be. He had figured out from seeing the metal collar around her neck that she was a mutant. She had confirmed this, telling him about her power and the lab that had captured her. He felt a pang of guilt that he was taking advantage of her situation, but he quickly pushed it aside. For once his honor could be damned. He let his eyes roam over her sleeping form, her skin, smooth and pale from lack of sun, was in stark contrast with the dark chestnut hair that curled down and around one of her breasts. In sleep, she looked like a little girl, sweet and innocent. That thought made him wonder if she had any sexual experience at all. Not that it mattered, he told himself. It would be better if she didn't, then he could show her things the way he liked it best. She had nowhere to go; no family that would be looking for her, that much he had managed to get out of her. By the time he was done tonight, he would own her ass.

Just thinking about it was making him rock hard and he absently ran a palm over the rise in his jeans. Fifteen more miles until the nearest town.

He could hardly wait.

end flashback

"Lose the towel."

Marie stared at him, eyes widening at the harsh command. She had been naked in front of other people in the lab, but never for the reason that this man wanted. She felt her body flush from embarrassment and fear.

"Kid, don't make me come over there and do it for you. Lose the Goddamn towel."

She simply stood and stared until she heard the low growl coming from his throat. Hands trembling, she let the towel fall to the threadbare carpet to pool around her feet. He rose from the bed and circled her, his eyes devouring her form. She pressed her legs together and crossed her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to cover herself. She closed her eyes, jumping slightly when he began pushing her to her knees.

She sat back on her heels, not knowing what to do, not knowing where to look. Her choices at the moment were limited to the bulge in his faded jeans mere inches from her face, or up at the dark haired man looming over her. He took the decision from her hands by placing his hands on the sides of head to bring her closer to his groin. He bit back a moan as her face made contact with his covered erection.

"Feel it, don't you," he said, rubbing up against her face. "All hard for you." He let go of her head and slowly unzipped his jeans, revealing stiff hardness to her wide eyes. "I want to feel those lips of yours around my cock. Open up, darlin'."

Marie swallowed hard, seemingly mesmerized by the flared head as it came closer and closer to her lips. She closed her eyes, and the end of it was pressing up against her mouth. It felt hot, soft and velvety. "I - I've never", was all she managed to get out before he pushed his way between her lips.

"Never what? Sucked cock before?" Logan said as he looked down at the sight of his hardness disappearing into her perfect mouth. "I'd say you're about to learn. Suck it, baby," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Marie could feel the veins on his cock, throbbing with blood as her mouth engulfed him. She gave a tentative suck and she could feel it twitch. Logan moaned above her and she looked up to see his face. "Go on, girl. Use your - FUCK- tongue." His face was twisted in a grimace of pleasure as he watched himself slide in and out of her beautiful face. He began thrusting his hips in earnest, knowing that it wouldn't take long. He cupped one hand to the back of her head ensuring she had no escape.

Marie gagged as Logan pushed deeper into her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat. She tried to pull back, but the firm hand on her head allowed no room to move.

"You can take it," Logan moaned out, his approaching climax leaving him blind to everything but drowning himself in her. He grabbed a handful of her soft dark hair in his fist and began bobbing her face rapidly on him, taking her within a fraction of her gag point at the bottom of every stroke, keeping her tight and tense. He could feel his climax beginning. Everything suddenly went distant and quite as he focused upon the "O" of her mouth as it slowly danced along his aching length.

"Oh God, Yes!" he groaned. Gripping her head tightly, he pressed her face down upon him as far as possible as the white hot bolts of his orgasm tore through him. His hips pistoned and she struggled to free herself from his grasp as her mouth was filled with his thick, hot seed.

"Swallow," he growled, "Swallow, swallow, swallow." His hands tightened in her hair when she tried to pull free. The feel of her throat constricting around him made him nearly fall over. With a groan, he released her and sprawled onto the bed. He stared lustily at her still kneeling form.

"I didn't know it would be so much," Marie said quietly after she had choked the mouthful down her throat.

Logan, sated for the moment, considered his actions. Part of him wanted to gather the girl in his arms and beg for forgiveness. The other part of him was insisting there was nothing to ask forgiveness for. This part reasoned that he had only taken what she had willingly offered. It had been so long. So very, very long since he'd been with a woman. An image of Jean danced across his mind and he closed his eyes at the flash of pain that briefly ran through him. She was the first woman he remembered ever declaring love for. She had looked at him with sad eyes and before she had even begun to speak, he had known he would never have her. She had spouted pretty words in an attempt to let him down easy, but they did nothing to buffer the pain. In the end it all boiled down to him not being the good guy, the kind of man a girl marries. Logan wondered what Jean would think of him now. What would she say if she knew what he had done and what he was preparing to do. He decided it didn't matter anymore. He would never have her heart, so he would settle for the girl who was silently staring at him instead.

Decision made he turned glazed hazel eyes at her kneeling form. "Wasn't bad for your first time, kid, but I expect you to suck me dry after this." Marie remained kneeling on the floor, still swallowing in an attempt to get the taste of him out of her mouth. She shot a stricken look at him as his words registered.

"C'mere," he said, patting the space beside him on the bed in invitation. She rose from the floor and hesitatingly made her way to the bed. She lowered herself to the bed and sat stiffly beside him for a moment before reclining beside him. She turned her head away when Logan ran a hand up the inside of her leg. She couldn't repress a shudder as he stroked her leg, his breath hot as he began nibbling on her ear, murmuring to her in a soothing manner. He took her hand in his, put it on his cock and held it there. It became apparent that she wasn't going to move and Logan couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"It ain't gonna bite you, girl," he said as he began moving their hands up and down his length. "It's okay. Get acquainted with it some more." She looked embarrassed, but she still grasped him when he took his hand away. "Go on," he prompted and she hesitantly stroked him. "You can do better than that," he growled. He took her hand, licking her palm with his tongue before placing it back again. After a moment, she began again with firmer and longer strokes. "That's a good girl," Logan said in an almost purring tone, "Get it nice and hard for us."

His hand moved possessively down her trembling stomach until he hit soft curls. He cupped her mound, one finger sliding down to dip into wet velvet. "You're wet," he whispered, the surprise evident in his voice. Marie tried to pull away, but Logan caught her easily and flipped her onto her stomach, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Anything'. You said 'anything'." She whimpered as Logan settled behind her, nudging her legs apart as he ran a hand down her ass in anticipation. She tensed when he inserted the tip of a finger, a hiss of pain escaping her lips from the stretch as he added yet another. Logan couldn't help himself, she felt so tight and she was his for the taking. He wanted to show her that he was in control; that he could make her respond to him whether she wanted to or not. She would know she was his before the night was through. He lowered his face between her legs and began licking her folds greedily, taking long swipes at her clitoris while Marie buried her face in the blankets, moaning softly.

"You're gonna come for me now," he said, holding hard on her hips and again buried his face between her legs. A smirk flitted across his lips as she rocked back against his face, his tongue sending shockwaves through her body. She cried out softly, her whole body trembling as he enclosed her clitoris with his lips, barely touching it with the tip of his tongue, rolling it between the soft flesh of his lips, teasing her. She was moaning continuously now, hips jerking in growing excitement, her hands clenching mindlessly at the blanket as he relentlessly worked her. Marie stiffened, her head tipping back as she tried to bite back her groan, the flutters of her orgasm tearing through her. Logan growled as his mouth flooded with her taste.

He raised his head, stopping to nip at her buttock and noted with satisfaction that Marie was panting and limp. He took advantage, turning her over with ease and parting her legs to lie around him. "I'm gonna fuck you now," Logan said, taking a knee in each hand, spreading her wide for him. Marie's eyes widened with trepidation at his words, but did nothing to stop him from positioning her to his liking. He reached down to stroke her, delighting in the gasp that fell from her beautiful lips when he rubbed the head of his swollen cock against her entrance. "Look at me," he said, and the moment she looked up at him, he thrust slowly into her. He kept her knees pressed back and apart, forcing himself deeper until she was whimpering at the fullness.

"It hurts," she gasped out.

"Just for a minute, baby." Logan withdrew until just the tip of his cock was inside her before he pushed all the way forward into her core, easing slowly back and forth with long, slow strokes. He knew she was hurting, but the knowledge alone wasn't enough to make him stop. He didn't think he could stop even if he really wanted to. She felt so good, so tight, so wet. He began to thrust harder and deeper, feeling his climax approaching.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!" Logan hissed through clenched teeth, and began thrusting his hips fiercely.

"Please don't come inside me," she said, her voice thick with tears.

"Darlin, I've got to," Logan managed to say before grasping her hips tightly, pushing himself into her to the hilt and he held there, his breath coming in puffs as he began to pulsate deep within her. He collapsed on top of her, spent, the last of his come dribbling deep inside her.

He rolled off of her, turning her so that her back was against his chest. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her into the spoon position and he embedded his sated cock inside her, wrapping his arms possessively around her. He felt almost content in that moment and he decided that it was perhaps time to head back to Westchester. He thought that maybe with this girl in his arms he would be able to face an unobtainable Jean on a daily basis. He waited until her trembling ceased before speaking softly to her. "This is how it's gonna be now. I'm gonna take care of you – feed you, clothe you, keep you safe. You're – Well, you're mine," he said, arms tightening when she tried to pull free. "You've got nowhere to go and no one to go to."

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"Does it matter? You said anything. I want everything," he said, and he knew that he should feel 10 times the bastard, but all he could feel was triumph when he felt her shake her head in agreement. He thought to himself that they could head out towards New York at dawn.

He had almost fallen asleep when her whispered words reached his ears. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" he whispered back.

"Rogue." Her answer was met with silence and with a sigh, she muttered out "Marie."

"Logan" he said, as he buried a hand in her hair, yanking her head back as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, brutally. "Sleep Marie. You're gonna need it." Yes, he thought, it's time to go home.


End file.
